poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest
This is how Batman and Gandalf the Grey got into Cloud Cuckooland and how MetalBeard got Abducted in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At Cloud Cuckooland, Wyldstyle and Unikitty are dancing while the song Everything is Awesome plays in the background. Metalbeard: '''Arr! It be Wyldstyle who jigged the best- '''Tino: '''Way a go, Wyldstyle! '''Doraemon: '''Good Job! '''Noby: '''You are Awesome! '''Sue: '''Well done! '''Sneech: '''Your Dancing is Cool! '''Big G: '''That's a good Girl! '''Sunset: '''That is so Awesome! '''Unikitty: '''This Dance off was FIXED!!! I mean "Well Done, Wyldstyle." '''Wyldstyle: '''Yes I mean, y'know, whatever. Ngh! Hey, wait, that's mine! '''Metalbeard: '''Whoa, Wyldstyle! A Portal is Sucking Metalbeard and his Treasure chest '''Metalbeard: '''What, wh- WHOAAAAA! It be a Kraken, I know it! '''Emmet: '''What the- Where'd Metalbeard go? '''Carver: '''I don't know? Until then Batman and Gandalf has comes out of the Portal and Knock Batman from his Dimension '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): '''Oof! '''Wyldstyle: '''Batman?! Gandalf?! Batman?! '''Lor: '''These days are getting weird for me. '''Tish: '''Yeah. '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): '''Ow! You landed on my back man. '''Batman: I'm Batman. Batman (The LEGO Movie): '''No, I didn't say... Hey, I'm Batman! '''Batman: '''I'm Batman! '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): '''I'M Batman! '''Batman: '''I'm Batman! '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): '''I'm Batman! They Began to have a Slapped fighting '''Noby: '''Batman vs Batman? This is so Confusing in my Head. '''Shido: '''You're telling me. '''Gandalf: '''Oh, Twins. I wonder if one of them is Evil? '''Tino: Probably none of them. Unikitty: Where did you come from? And why there two Batmans... Batmen.... Bat...Mens? Batman throw other Batman's Baterang Batman: There aren't. There's only one Batman. I don't know who the stiff is. Batman (The LEGO Movie): '''Hey! '''Gandalf: '''Well, this is all Wonderful. But I don't suppose you saw a young Halfling pass this way? '''Emmet: '''What's a Halfling? '''Kotori: I think he means a Hobbit, Emmet. Emmet: Okay. Wyldstyle: '''The only thing we saw was our friend MetalBeard getting dragged into a strange Vortex. '''Batman: '''I think it was some kind of Dimensional rift... Where is it? '''Emmet: '''It disappeared after it took him. '''Gandalf: '''Might I suggest that we set out on a Quest to find this, er, "rift" you say? '''Unikitty: '''A Quest!? Let me go Pack some Rainbow Colored LEGO Bricks! '''Emmet: '''And I'll get my Wrench! '''Tino: My team and I will come along. (to Sunset) Right, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: 'Sure, Tino. '''Gandalf: '''Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer are boyfriend and girlfriend? '''Batman: '''Yeah they are. '''Gandalf: '''We shall be the Fellowship of the- A Vortex is Underneath Our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and Batman. '''Gandalf: '''Aaaaarrrrr! '''Wyldstyle: '''Aaaaarrrrr! '''Doraemon: '''Save Us! The Vortex is Closing. '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): ' Fellowship of the Aar!? That's a terrible name. '''Emmet: '''Aw! They left without the whole gang. '''Unikitty: '''Gang, shmang! They left with *me*! Rargh! '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): '''That guy wasn't anything Special. Ngh... Hup! Oof! Dang it. Meanwhile our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and Batman are floating through the Vortex '''Gandalf: We are at this strange beast's mercy and I do not trust where it is leading us. Carver: This is not a beast! Tino: We're floating through the Vortex, that mean it'll lead us to another dimension. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''So, where are we going? '''Batman: '''Agreed. I need your Scanner. Wyldstyle give Batman her Scanner '''Batman: '''If I can locate whatever's generating this Rift... Then I can disrupt it. '''Gandalf: '''Does that mean it worked? '''Tino: '''Yes. And I think we're gonna find out. They are going to another Dimension Simple and Clean (Ray of Hope Mix) When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me, and said, The daily things (Like this and that and what is what) That keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me, and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts